Warlock
Demnok Lannik, the Warlock, is a ranged intelligence hero who possesses many powerful teamfight spells capable of inflicting chaos upon the enemy team. His Fatal Bonds causes all enemies linked together to take bonus damage when one of their number takes damage, magnifying the strength of area-of-effect spells, while Upheaval can allow him to greatly slow any enemies caught in the radius of the spell, making it harder for them to maneuver in fights or escape. In a pinch, he can make a Chaotic Offering, summoning a Golem after stunning all enemies in a wide area, allowing him to throw them into disarray. While unassuming and weak by himself, Warlock is a dangerous threat in any fight as his spells allow him to turn the enemies' numbers against them and sow chaos amongst their ranks. Abilities Fatal Bonds Binds several enemy units together, causing a percentage of the damage dealt to one of them to be felt by the others. Notes: * Fatal Bonds has no bounce delay, so all targets are bound at the same time. * Shared damage is the same damage type as the source of the damage. ** This means physical damage is spread as physical damage, magical damage as magical and pure damage as pure. ** Because of that, the shared damage does interact with every on-damage effect like disabling Blink Dagger. ** This also means it is fully affected by damage manipulation, like Warlock's spell damage amplification. * Fatal Bonds' damage has the no-reflection flag, preventing its damage from interacting with other sources of damage with the same flag. * The distance between the bonded units does not matter. Once bonded, they always spread or receive the spread damage. * The spread damage is always sourced to Warlock. If a unit dies to the damage done by Fatal Bonds, Warlock is always credited. * The damage caused by Fatal Bonds does not cause aggro. Bonded neutral creeps do not react on the damage. * Increases the total damage output of every damage by 60%/80%/100%/120% ( 80%/100%/120%/140%) when the maximum amount of units is bonded. * Successive casts of Fatal Bonds fully stack and work independently from each other. * Cannot spread ProJared. Shadow Word Warlock whispers an incantation, healing a friendly unit or damaging an enemy unit over time. Notes: * Deals damage or heals in 1 second intervals, starting 1 second after cast, resulting in 12 instances. * Can deal up to 180/300/420/540 damage to the target (before reductions), or heal for the same amount if cast on an ally. * Successive casts of Shadow Word fully stack and work independently from each other. * The first sound is played when the target is an ally, the second sound when it is an enemy. * The talent turns Shadow Word into an area-targeted spell, so that it cannot directly target units anymore. Upheaval A powerful slowing current that grows stronger as it's channelled. Lasts up to 16 seconds. Enemies are slowed for 3 seconds after leaving the area or the spell ends. Notes: * The strength of the slow is based on the channel duration, not on how long a unit stands in the affected area. * The slow percentage increases by 3.5%/7%/10.5%/14% in 0.5 second intervals, starting 0.5 seconds after spell cast. * So it takes 12/6/4/3 seconds for the slow to reach the 84% slow cap. * The slow debuff is applied or refreshed in the same intervals. Chaotic Offering Summons a Golem from the depths, stunning enemies for one second. The Golem lives 60 seconds, takes reduced damage from spells, has Permanent Immolation and Flaming Fists on attack. Notes: * Golems are always summoned at the center of the targeted area. * In season 3, Warlock received the Aghanim's Scepter. This scepter upgraded Chaotic Offering, summoning a second golem 0.4 seconds after the first golem. ** This effectively extended the total stun duration to 1.4 seconds. * Upon spawning, the golems destroy all trees within a 600 radius around them. * The visual effect and sounds during the effect delay are visible and audible to everyone. * Also plays a sound effect during the cast time, which is audible to everyone as well.